footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Shanghai Shenxin F.C.
Shanghai Shenxin Football Club (Chinese: 上海申鑫; pinyin: Shànghǎi Shēnxīn) is a professional football club that participates in the China League One division under licence from the Chinese Football Association (CFA). The team is based in Jinshan District, Shanghai and their home stadium is the Jinshan Football Stadium that has a seating capacity of 30,000. Their majority shareholder is Chinese real estate company Hengyuan Corporation. The club was founded in 2003 as Shanghai Hengyuan Football Club before they made their debut in the third tier of China's football league pyramid in the 2003 league season. When the People's Liberation Army dismissed part of its sports branch, which included its football team the club became interested in acquiring it before ultimately buying their youth team. On April 2, 2004, a new club named Nanchang Bayi Hengyuan Football Club was established with players who had played for the Shanghai Hengyuan Football Club and the Bayi U-19 team. The club worked its way up to the top tier after coming runners-up in the second division during the 2009 league season and promotion to the Chinese Super League. The club name changed to "Nanchang Hengyuan Football Club" at 2010 summer, because the word "Bayi" (means People's Liberation Army) used by enterprise is prohibited from 2009. After almost eight years in Nanchang the club would decide to move back to Shanghai at the beginning of 2012 and renamed themselves Shanghai Shenxin Football Club. History In 2003 Shanghai real estate company Hengyuan Corporation formed Shanghai Hengyuan Football Club who were based in the Zhabei District. In their first season they failed to reach the Chinese Football Association Yi League finals at the end of the league campaign. During this period top tier side Bayi FC were in financial difficulties. Shanghai Hengyuan were interested to taking over the entire club especially their position in the top tier of the Chinese football pyramid, however this was unable to be achieved because many of the first team had already left the club. Shanghai Hengyuan then concentrated on buying Bayi's youth team and on April 2, 2004, a new club named Nanchang Bayi Hengyuan Football Club was established with players who had played for the Shanghai Hengyuan Football Club and the Bayi U-19 team. The club moved to Nanchang, Jiangxi and play at the 26,000 seater Nanchang Bayi Stadium to take advantage of the region's lack of football representation, yet strong support. Playing at the bottom of the Chinese football pyramid in the third tier the club brought in Li Xiao to manage the team. He quickly guided the team to win the Yi League in 2005 and promotion to the Jia League. After this achievement Li Xiao became the club's vice-chairman. High-profile managers Zhou Suian and then Zho Bo came to manage the team with little success. Li Xiao returned to manage the team until November 27, 2008 when he decided to resign at the end the season. The club then brought in Zhu Jiong who despite having a slow start to the season quickly guided the club to a runners-up position and promotion to the Chinese Super League for the first time in the club's history. The club struggled to settle within the league, until Chen Zhizhao's ten league goals enabled the team to narrowly avoid relegation when they finished thirteenth within the league. In the following season the club had a contract dispute with Chen Zhizhao and they spent the whole season without their top goalscorer. Despite this they again just avoided relegation. With the team perpetual relegation contenders and constantly disappointing crowd support, the Hengyuan Corporation decided that it would be easier to bring the team back to Shanghai and closer to the company's headquarters. The club moved into 30,000 seater Jinshan Football Stadium at the beginning of the 2012 league campaign and was renamed Shanghai Shenxin Football Club. Name history * 2003: Shanghai Hengyuan (上海衡源) * 2004–12: Nanchang Hengyuan (南昌衡源) * 2013–: Shanghai Shenxin (上海申鑫) Rivalries The club's main rivals are against Shanghai Shenhua and Shanghai SIPG whom they contest in the local Shanghai derby. The club's first top flight derby encounter occurred 12 May 2012 against Shenhua in a result that ended in a 0–0 draw. The following season Shenhua's long serving captain Yu Tao defected clubs, which enraged the Shenhua supporters and heated the rivalry between the two teams. The tie against Shanghai SIPG also contains strong links between the two teams. Players Jiang Zhipeng and Wang Jiayu had represented both teams before the two clubs met in their first derby on 2 June 2013, which resulted in a 6–1 victory to Shanghai SIPG. The club's geographical location has opened them up to rivalries with neighbouring clubs Hangzhou Greentown F.C. and Jiangsu Guoxin-Sainty F.C. where they contest in a fixture called the Yangtze Delta Derby. Current squad Reserve squad As of 2 March 2018 On loan Coaching staff Zhu Jiong}} Matt Ward}} Li Wei}} Chen Bin Shen Ming}} Managerial history * Kai Zhao (2003) * Li Xiao (2004–05) * Zhou Sui (Dec 7, 2005 – Feb 8, 2006) * Zhu Bo (Jan 1, 2006 – April 26, 2006) * Li Xiao (2006–08) * Zhu Jiong (Jan 1, 2009 – July 7, 2013) * Guo Guangqi (interim) (July 7, 2013 – Nov 29, 2013) * Cheng Yaodong (Nov 30, 2013 – Sep 29,2014) * Guo Guangqi (Sep 29,2014 – Apr 13,2015) * Liu Junwei (Apr 13,2015 – Dec 4,2015) * Kim Sang-ho (Dec 4,2015 – May 30, 2016) * Gary White (May 30, 2016–Nov 23, 2016) * Juan Ignacio Martínez (Nov 23, 2016–Nov 28, 2017) * Zhu Jiong(Dec 3, 2017-Present) Honours * China League Two (Third Tier League) ** Winners (1): 2005 Results All-time League Rankings *''As of the end of 2017 season''. Key * Pld = Played * W = Games won * D = Games drawn * L = Games lost * F = Goals for * A = Goals against * Pts = Points * Pos = Final position * DNQ = Did Not Qualify * DNE = Did Not Enter * NH = Not Held * R1 = Round 1 * R2 = Round 2 * R3 = Round 3 * R4 = Round 4 * F = Final * SF = Semi-finals * QF = Quarter-finals * R16 = Round of 16 * Group = Group stage * GS2 = Second Group stage * QR1 = First Qualifying Round * QR2 = Second Qualifying Round * QR3 = Third Qualifying Round External links * Official website (Simplified Chinese) Category:Clubs Category:Chinese clubs Category:Shanghai Shenxin F.C.